Kaede Tadashi
Kaede Tadashi Kaede has a reputation of -42 since he has skipped class, bullied others, and fought verbally with teachers. He is known for his rude personality and smirk. Personailty Kaede has the Jerk Persona. Characters with the Jerk Persona are similar to the characters with the Anti-Hero persona. These characters are easily angered, mean spirited and hateful to other characters, and usually have luck as a "Karma" system. These characters are much harder to manipulate or kill, as they will ignore you or treat you badly unless you do things for them. Also, if they see anything suspicious, they will call the police and guard the evidence. Kaede is very rude and snobby. He teases Tsunderes to get them riled up. He is hotheaded and also can be riled up fast. Likes Riling up Tsunderes. It's funny. Fighting the teachers or other students. Learning other students secrets to use them against them. Dislikes Social Butterflies. They annoy him. Teachers and most students. They are mostly cowards and they like telling on him if they aren't scared enough. The Player. He shoves them all the time. Fears Kaede doesn't seem to fear much, but he does fear certain things. Kaede won't go any where near the edges of the roof. He may have a fear of heights. He avoids walking near the Info-Club room, which may be a since of fear of Info-Chan. Backstory Kaede grew up with little money due to his parents losing their jobs due to a turn in the economics. Kaede got used to running into markets and taking fruits, boxes of tea, or rice bags. He was used to people yelling at him from down the street or being grabbed by the wrist by a shop owner. Once his parents got jobs again and they had fresher food and such he slowly stopped stealing and slowly became a jerk to fill the absence of stealing. Before his parents lost their jobs, at home he lived with his parents and uncle who taught him to cook many desserts when he was bored. Kaede hides the fact he loves baking since it is a 'girl thing for a boy to do.' Belongings He hides a recipe book in his bag which is between another book for class. Again, he thinks cooking is very girly. Killing Methods Kaede is slightly a Yandere so he isn't afraid to kill for the person he likes. He will shove and drown people in the fountain. Kaede will pressure people into following him to a storage room and there he will kill them. His weapons normally are Yo-Deba Fish Knives. Physical and Health Kaede is the average height and is about 169 lbs, he is eighteen. His body type is a mix between ecto and endomorph. He has no tattoos, scars or birthmarks. He has orange hair and light pinkish eyes. Kaede has a earring on his left ear and has bandaids and bandages on his body from fights. Relationships Niji Yuu: Kaede saw him in the hallway one day. Kaede admires him, Niji swears like a sailor and he seems smart. Kaede like certain smart people. Mostly smart-asses. The Bullies: Kaede bullies them, their gosip is annoying to him. The Player: Kaede will be hard to befriend. If the player isn't friends with him, he will shove the player and bully them. If they are friends he'll leave you alone. Routine At 7:10 he goes inside school and changes shoes once everyone left the lockers he slides a note into Niji's locker. 7:15 he walks around the school aimlessly, sometimes bullying people who pass. 8:00 Kaede goes to class. 1:00 he eats lunch by a tree in the court yard. 1:30 he goes back to class. 3:30 to 4:00 he avoids cleaning and goes to the roof and hides by a fan, away from the rails. 5:00 he goes home and cooks with his uncle. Tasks He has one task for the player. On Monday he will ask you to take some Pandan cake to Niji. If the player does, he will be friendly to them. If the player doesn't he will continue to bully them. Kaede tells them that if they told anyone he cooked that he would murder them. He won't. Yet. The bullies will ruin he reputation more if the player tells them that he cooks and bakes. Reactions/Quotes Seeing a murder: "You won't get away you murderer!" He will attack the murderer Finding a body: "Who would do this?" He calls the police and guards the evidence. '' Seeing someone bloody/insane: ''"Did you get hit by a bus?" Being complemented: "...Yeah okay" Repeated complements: "Shut up, dammit! You're just as annoying as those Tsunderes." Carrying a weapon: "...You better not be planning something..." '' Accepting his task: ''"Good. Don't tell anyone or you won't live to see another day." Declining: "You are truly a wussy." Finishing a task: "Finally, it took you long enough!" Extra Stuff *His favorite dessert is Pandan cake. *Kaede will swear worse than a sailor, then blame it on someone else if he is near a teacher. *Kaede secretly feels like Niji will hate him if he speaks to him. >//< Category:Males Category:Homosexual Category:Jerk Category:Yandere Category:OCs